callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ion
Ion was a member of Shadow Company and was the assistant to and later the successor to Oxide. After the fall of General Shepherd, Ion was forced into a command role. Ion appeared in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame where he was killed by Captain Price and Captain Mactavish as they stole Shepherd’s unedited records. Biography Early Life Born in Savannah, Georgia in 1981, Ion became a radio operator for the U.S. Army in 2000 where he was selected by General Shepherd himself to help field test M777 Howitzers in 2005. The test was successful and Shepherd made a note of Ion’s name and serial number for future reference. Shortly after the invasion by OpFor Forces and the Nuclear Detonation, Ion was approached by Shepherd to join a secret elite unit which the former accepted. Post Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 After the destruction of Site Hotel Bravo, Ion scrambled a rescue team to Afghanistan to pick up any survivors and to try and locate General Shepherd. As they arrived local militia opened fire but were easily repulsed allowing Ion and his team to locate Shepherd’s body. As they headed back to the Evac Chopper they were attacked by over 200 members of the Tribal Militia who were supported by BMP-2s and an Mi-24 Helicopter. Ordering the troops into a defensive structure Ion coordinated defence with an AC-130, acting under the call-sign Geist One Three, to aid in defence. After a pitched battle the Militia retreated and Ion and his men escaped with Shepherd’s Corpse on the evac chopper. Ion’s problems were not over however, during the two months between Shepherd’s Death and his own he had to deal with several robberies by the TF-141, an attempted uprising in Washington by a Militia group named Fire Base Scorpio and an attack on Shadow Company Headquaters by routed Spetsnaz Units after the Invasion of Miami. In this last attack Ion was targeted by Captain Veronika Savin, an elite Russian Sniper, but only received a graze to the face after a shot fired from a BMD-3 caused him to move out of the bullet’s path. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame After his near death experience Ion took a back-seat and instructed his forces from Shadow Company Headquarters. Many operatives complained about this shift, incorrectly believing that Shadow Company had ran out of funding. During a raid on a Relay Station in the Urals Ion instructed his men into the Ice Tunnels in pursuit of TF-141 and Loyalist forces which ultimately led to their doom. Those not killed by the defenders were buried in the avalanche triggered by the C4 on the foundations of the Relay Station. Ion reappeared in Confidential Material where he correctly identified Nikolai’s SH-60 Seahawk and ordered it to be shot down. Like Shepherd, Ion instructed his troops to be on the look out for Price and Soap and ordered for them to be shot on sight. Worrying that the TF-141 were after Shepherd’s Records he led a team of technicians into the control room to transfer the records to another facility only to find Price and Soap already there and downloading data. Raising his TMP Ion attempted to kill the two operatives but was easily dispatched. As he died Ion fell onto the alarm alerting all the units in the base to the TF-141’s breach of the control room but ultimately Price and Soap escaped with the records exposing Shadow Company’s wrong doings. After Death Ion, due to his unpopularity was thrown into the Everglades for the alligators to eat by the surviving Shadow Company Operatives. Ion however, would have the last laugh as he had programmed the headquarters to self-destruct if he didn’t enter a specific access code. A day after his death the base exploded killing the majority of the forces left inside while the remaining troops stunned from the blast were captured by US Marines and court-martialled. Trivia Ion shares a voice actor with Oxide leading to some confusion since, when subtitled Ion appears as Shadow Company Command. Ion was only revealed to be a separate entity by a file found in the secret room in Confidential Material. In addition Ion and Oxide share the same character model increasing the confusion of players Ion like Oxide is killed after breaching action by Price and Soap. There deaths both cause trouble for the TF-141, in Oxide’s case it is because Shepherd decides to destroy the base while Ion’s body hits the alarm summoning Shadow Company Units to the Control Room. Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Characters Category:Enemies